


Бегущая строка

by vera_est



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: можно ли простить измену
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Бегущая строка

**Author's Note:**

> смерть персонажа (для особо чувствительных - это не на долго:) )

###  
Сэм знал, что жизнь может рухнуть в один момент, но никогда не думал, что всё случиться именно так. Тело Дина, переплётенное с телом какой-то шлюхи из местного бара, его и её стоны, пальцы девушки, впившиеся старшему в спину, оставляющие красные полоски и губы, что-то шепчущие брату на ухо в перерывах между стонами.   
Сэм представлял свою смерть совсем не так - много крови, разъярённый вампир или оборотень, даже демон, на худой конец. Он был готов ко всему, только не к этому. Имя брата само сорвалось с губ:  
\- Дин... - едва уловимо произнес он, но Дин услышал, даже через угар наслаждения. Он замер и повернул голову в сторону Сэма, его глаза были большими от удивления, в них виднелся стыд и... боль. Девушка, приподнявшись над кроватью, старалась вернуть Дина к прерванному занятию, но ни чего не выходило. Сэм же развернулся и вышел из номера, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Это было не честно. Почему Дин так с ним поступил? Разве он не был с ним достаточно ласков, разве не отдавал себя полностью, без остатка, каждую частичку, одну за другой? Дину этого было мало. Сэм знал, что рано или поздно брат сорвётся, разложит какую-нибудь сучку и сделает её. Знал, но надеялся, что этого не случиться. Зря.  
А ведь утром Сэм ещё был жив. Они с братом закончили очередное дело, отметили его бутылками пива и проспали весь день. Вечером, Сэм отправился раздобыть что-нибудь перекусить, а Дин двинул в местный бар - поиграть в бильярд. А когда Сэм вернулся, старший уже был не один. Он имел дешевую шлюху на той самой кровати, на которой они с Сэмом занимались любовью и спали, прижавшись друг к другу. Дин даже не удосужился поменять простынь. Всё это было так нелепо.  
Дверь открылась, и на пороге возник Дин, в одном нижнем белье, стараясь попасть ногой в штанину.  
\- Сэмми!  
\- Я - Сэм. - только и всего. А что он ещё мог сказать?  
\- Подожди.  
\- Вернись в номер, Дин. Сейчас поздняя осень, простудишься.  
\- Да постой же ты! - Дин догнал брата и развернул его лицом к себе. Он хотел всё объяснить, но слова застыли в горле и не желали появляться наружу. Сэм молча пожал плечами, сбрасывая руки Дина, а потом снял с себя куртку и накинул брату на плечи.  
\- Заболеешь.   
\- Сэм!  
\- Я пойду, сниму себе другой номер.  
\- Сэм! Всё не так, послушай. Это вышло случайно, я не хотел...  
\- Я позвоню тебе, Дин.  
Сэм быстро зашагал прочь, оставляя растерянного и беспомощного брата за своей спиной. Он сам не знал, куда шёл. Мёртвым ведь всё равно, правда? Он не мог ненавидеть Дина, не мог его проклинать, просто, вместо сердца теперь была пустота, которая заполнялась кислотой. Хотелось уснуть и никогда не просыпаться.  
Из мыслей Сэма вырвал пронизывающий порыв ветра, он хотел было посильнее запахнуть куртку, но вспомнил, что оставил её на плечах у Дина. Сэм сам не знал, почему так себя вёл. Он не хотел ни о чём думать, просто лечь спать и забыть о том, что случилось, не видеть, не слышать, не чувствовать.  
Добравшись до соседнего мотеля и зарегистрировавшись там, он зашел в номер и упал на кровать. Сэм долго держал в руке телефон, а потом просто отключил его и закрыл глаза. Жить не хотелось.

###   
Утром Сэм долго не мог вспомнить, что произошло, но память услужливо подкинула картинку, и он, наконец, снова почувствовал ярость и боль, а вместе с ними появилось желание и что-нибудь разрушить. Открыв глаза в поисках подходящего предмета он замер: комната была незнакомой, и мало походила на номер мотеля, два больших окна со светлыми шторами, шкаф, тумбочка, совершенно адекватные обои на стенах, и, самое главное, удобная и мягкая кровать. А потом, Сэм почувствовал, что под боком у него кто-то спит, свернувшись калачиком, тихонько посапывая. Стянув одеяло, он увидел маленького мальчика, который прижимался к нему во сне. Подавив желание громко выругаться, Сэм осторожно выбрался из кровати, стараясь не разбудить ребёнка, но естественно, ничего не вышло. Мальчик потянулся и сонно заморгал, уставившись на Сэма знакомым зелёными глазами, его лицо было усыпано веснушками, а волосы торчали во все стороны.  
\- Утро. - улыбнулся мальчик.  
\- Утро. - в тон ему ответил Сэм. Он ничего, абсолютно ничего, не понимал.  
\- Прости меня, ладно?  
\- За что? - Сэм осторожно присел на край кровати, разглядывая ребёнка. Тот удивительно напоминал ему Дина, но было в нём что-то такое, что говорило о полном отсутствии привычной для него дерзости и скрытости. Просто ребёнок.  
\- Ты говоришь, что не стоит бояться темноты, но мне всё равно страшно. Поэтому я пробрался к тебе ночью. Ты злишься?  
\- А я должен? - осторожно спросил Сэм. Что, чёрт побери, происходит. Сначала он застаёт брата с девушкой, а потом... просыпается невесть где, рядом с ребенком, который ведёт себя так, словно знает его давно.  
Мальчик улыбнулся и подпрыгнул на кровати.  
\- Нет, ты никогда этого не делаешь, дядя Сэмми.  
"Дядя Сэмми?" - Сэму захотелось накрыть голову подушкой и не дышать. Этого не может быть. Этот мальчик - сын Дина. Чёрт побери, сын Дина!  
\- Ей? - маленькая ладошка прикоснулась к его плечу. - Ты всё-таки злишься?  
Повернув голову в сторону ребенка, Сэм попытался выжать из себя улыбку:  
\- Нет, всё хорошо.  
\- Честно?  
\- Честно.  
Мальчик снова улыбнулся и, выпрыгнув из постели, побежал по направлению к ванной:  
\- Я так и знал! - и в этом, он так похож на Дина, что Сэму кажется, что он сейчас задохнётся от боли.

###  
Когда ванная освободилась, Сэм, закрыв за собой дверь, первым делом, посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Это он, только лет на шесть старше, те же глаза, тот же нос, те же губы. Умывшись холодной водой, он долго смотрел на своё отражение, не зная, что и подумать. Может это проклятие или очередной демон? Путешествия во времени, даже для Винчестеров, это уже слишком. Такое случается только по телевизору, в тех фильмах, которые они с Дином любили смотреть в детстве.  
Дин. Это слово отдаётся болью. Если это и правда другое время, то где его брат? Почему мальчишка пробрался в его спальню, а не в спальню отца? И если мальчик здесь и он здесь, это значит, что Сэм согласился жить вместе с братом и его женой? Такого просто не может быть! Это было бы слишком жестоко.  
Выйдя из ванной и открыв шкаф. Сэм, осмотревшись, взял первую попавшуюся футболку и натянув её на себя, спустился по лестнице на первый этаж, в поисках кухни. Как ни странно, он хотел есть. Мальчик уже был там, заливая кукурузные хлопья молоком. Сев напротив, Сэм вздохнул.  
\- Давай поиграем?  
Лицо пятилетнего сорванца расплылось в улыбке:  
\- Сегодня я могу не ходить в школу?  
Сэм не надолго замолчал, а потом кивнул:  
\- Можешь не ходить.  
Лицо мальчика вытянулось, он явно не ожидал такого ответа:  
\- Но, миссис Норрис будет меня ругать.  
\- Кто такая эта миссис Норрис?  
\- Мой учитель. Все, правда, хорошо?  
\- Да.  
Мальчик, вдруг поставив пакет с молоком на стол и подбежав к Сэму, уткнулся ему в колени, обнимая за ноги. Сэм слышал тихие всхлипы и видел, как дрожит маленькое тельце:  
\- Не бросай меня. Пожалуйста. Не бросай меня.  
Осторожно распутав руки мальчика, Сэм встал перед ним на колени и прижал к себе. Он понятия не имел, что произошло, но слёзы жгли ему сердце. Так не должно быть.   
\- Не брошу. Конечно, нет. С чего ты взял, что я это сделаю?  
\- Ты странный сегодня... мама тоже была странной... перед тем как отправила меня в приют... сказала, что я обуза... страшно... плохие люди... не бросай.  
Сэм крепче прижал к себе ребёнка и взяв его на руки, отнес в спальню. Устроившись на кровати, он уложил мальчишку рядом с собой и вскоре всхлипы остановились, мальчик заснул, но его руки продолжали крепко держат рубашку Сэма. Он гладил мальчика по голове, ожидая, когда тот проснётся.

###  
В полдень, когда малыш снова открыл глаза. Сэм улыбнулся:  
\- Мы будем играть?  
\- Во что?   
\- В двадцать дурацких вопросов.  
Мальчик опустил голову:  
\- Я не умею.  
Сэм начал его щекотать, стараясь вызвать улыбку. Наконец, это принесло результат. Мальчик смеялся, весело, от души.  
\- Я научу. Это просто - я задаю глупый вопрос, а ты на него отвечаешь. Идёт?  
\- Угу.  
\- Итак. Как тебя зовут?  
\- Дядя Сэмми!  
Мальчик смотрел на него, открыв от удивления рот. Сэм старался скрыть улыбку и выглядеть серьёзно.  
\- Я же говорил, вопросы будут глупые. Как тебя зовут?  
\- Майкл.  
\- Хорошо, Майкл. Рад знакомству.  
В ответ Майкл засмеялся и схватил Сэма за нос. Он тут же начал его щекотать. Мальчишка закричал:  
\- Так не честно!  
\- Я знаю. - он остановился. - Сколько тебе лет?  
Майкл гордо показал ладошку с растопыренными пальцами:  
\- Пять!  
\- Кто я?  
\- Мой дядя Сэмми.  
\- Где мы?  
\- Дома.  
\- Кем я работаю?  
\- Адлакатом.  
\- Адвокатом?  
\- Да!  
\- Это Стэнфорд?  
\- Да!  
\- Как зовут твоего папу?  
Тишина.  
\- Майкл?  
Мальчик замолчал, а потом опустил голову.  
\- Почему ты больше не зовешь меня Мики?  
Сэм удивлён смене ролей и решил постараться спасти положение:  
\- Я думал, что тебе это не нравится, ты же уже большой мальчик.  
\- Нравится. Но если...  
\- Нет, нет. Мики. Скажи, кто твой папа?  
Тихий шепот:  
\- Дин Винчестер.  
\- И где он?  
Мальчик прижился к Сэму и со всхлипом сказал:  
\- Умер.

###  
Уже позже, когда ему снова удалось усыпить Майкла, Сэм нашел фотографию Дина с траурной полосой, а так же вырезку из газеты – «Погиб в автокатастрофе». Сэм почувствовал, что не может дышать. Дата - 28 ноября 2007. Тот самый день, когда он застал его с другой.  
Перевернув всё, Сэм нашел свою записную книжку, в которой был телефон Эллен. Набрав ее номер, он не надеялся что кто-то возьмет трубку, но через три длинных гудка, в трубке раздался знакомый голос:  
\- Алло.  
\- Эллен.  
На другом конце провода повисла тишина, а потом Эллен будто отмерла и удивлённо спросила:  
\- Сэм?  
\- Эллен.  
\- Что случилось, Сэм? Майкл?  
\- Нет, с ним всё в порядке.  
\- Тогда почему ты звонишь?  
\- Я... мне нужна помощь.  
\- Какая?  
\- Расскажите, что произошло в моей жизни за последние шесть лет. Пожалуйста.  
\- Сэм...  
\- Это очень важно.  
Обречённо вздохнув, Эллен заговорила:  
\- Вы с Дином поссорились, он напился и сел за руль. Никто не знает, за чем он это сделал. Водитель грузовика объясняет, что уронил сигарету, наклонился, чтобы её поднять и не заметил машину, которая ехала ему наперерез. Он столкнул Импалу с обрыва. Дин был ещё жив, когда его поднимали, постоянно повторял твоё имя. Ты это хотел услышать? Или, может быть то, что он всё время звал тебя в бреду, когда был в реанимации, а твой телефон был выключен? Он умер, не приходя в сознание. Его похоронили на кладбище не далеко от Стэнфорда, потому что ты так захотел. Ты бросил охоту, переехал туда, поступил в колледж. А потом... Некая Бэлла Номс умерла от передозировки наркотиков, оставив двухлетнего малыша. Она заявила в посмертном письме, спасибо, что написала, что Дин - отец её ребёнка, но так как Дина уже не было в живых, то малыша отдали в приют. Ты узнал это только через два месяца и стал судиться. С трудом, но ты отвоевал Майкла. С тех пор вы живёте вместе. С мальчиком плохо обращались в приюте, и иногда ему снятся кошмары. После смерти Дина, ты порвал со всеми, кто как-то связан с охотой. Даже с Бобби. Он скучает. Но я благодарю тебя за то, что ты позволяешь Майклу с ним видится. Теперь скажи, какого чёрта ты звонишь после трёх лет молчания и спрашиваешь такую ерунду?  
Сэм положил трубку, не ответив на вопрос. В голове шумело. Он чувствовал адскую боль в груди. Ведь если бы он тогда не отключил телефон... Сэм сполз по стене и зарыдал. Так больно ему не было даже тогда, когда умер отец.   
Маленькие ручки обвились вокруг его плеча:   
\- Не надо, дядя Сэмми. Не плачь.  
Сэм прижал мальчика к себе сильнее. Он умер дважды за такое короткое время. Разве такое бывает?

###  
Могилу Дина Сэм нашёл быстро. Он долго стоял, глядя на улыбающееся с фотографии лицо брата, по щекам текли слёзы, голос Эллен до сих пор звучал в его голове "напился… он звал тебя... повторял твоё имя... телефон был отключен...  
Это было ужасно. Сэм понял, что цена, за его гордость, слишком высока. Да, Дин переспал с шлюхой, но боль , которую он испытывал тогда не идёт ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он испытывает сейчас. Хотелось лечь рядом с могилой и умереть, но он не мог. Просто не мог. Сэм положил на могилу цветок, развернулся и пошёл прочь, чувствуя, что потерял своё сердце во второй раз.   
Вернувшись домой, он поцеловал Майкла на ночь, пожелав ему спокойной ночи и оставив включенным ночник, отправился к себе, Сэм моментально забрался в свою кровать. Боль была невероятной. Но что можно было сделать с этим? Он должен вернуться. Только куда? Как? Ответа не было. Он уснул, так ничего и не решив.

###  
Сон резко прервался. Сэм не мог понять, что случилось. Распахнув глаза, он обнаружил, что лежит в кровати в своём номере, рядом на тумбочке лежал его сотовый. Не задумываясь, он схватил его, включая. На дисплее высветилась дата - 28 ноября, 2007. Он вернулся! Трясущимися руками, Сэм набрал номер Дина. Пошёл вызов. Никто не брат трубку. Ужас прокрался в душу. Неужели он опоздал? Вдруг, гудки прервались, в трубке появилась тишина, а потом тихий голос: Вызов пошел, никто не брал трубку, длинные губки, раздававшиеся в динамике, все сильнее подкрепляли ужас, который прокрался в душу. Неужели он опоздал? Неожиданно гудки прервались, и через какое-то время тишины раздался тихий голос:  
\- Сэмми?  
\- Дин? Дин!  
Сэм вскочил с кровати и затараторил:  
\- Где бы ты ни был, стой на месте. Слышишь?! Если ты едешь, останови машину. Сейчас же. Слышишь?! Дин?  
\- Сэм. Я в баре.  
Сэм, быстро натянув брюки и рубашку, не застегивая её, выскочил из номера, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
\- Дин. Оставайся там.  
\- Сэмми... прости... я должен....  
\- Забудь. В каком ты баре?  
\- Сэмми...  
\- Название бара, Дин!  
\- "Последний раз"  
Сглотнув, Сэм твердо сказал:  
\- Я приду за тобой. Не смей никуда уходить. Ты меня понял? Не смей!  
\- Сэм...  
\- Не смей!  
Так быстро Сэм ещё никогда не бегал. Чтобы добраться до бара, ему хватило пятнадцати минут. Вбежав внутрь, он стал искать брата глазами. Он, обнаружил его, в окружении пустых бутылок из-под виски. Ринувшись к нему, Сэм стиснул его в объятиях, по лицу потекли обжигающие слезы.  
\- Чёрт, Дин.  
\- Сэмми.  
\- Как же ты меня напугал.  
\- Сэмми. Я не хотел, пожалуйста, поверь мне, я не хотел, прости, прости, прости...  
Сэм не слушал пьяный бред брата. Он выволок его из бара, обыскал, нашёл ключи от Импалы и завёл машину. Он устроил Дина на заднем сиденье. Тот долго упирался, не хотел отпускать Сэма, но наконец, смирился и задремал. Сэм ехал очень осторожно, потому что на одном участке, дорога проходила по склону, внизу которого был обрыв. Сэм притормозил на повороте, ожидая сам не зная чего. 

Не слушая пьяный бред брата, Сэм выволок его на улицу и после быстрого обыска, выудил ключи от Импалы. Устроив Дина на заднем сидении, он хотел было уже сесть за руль, но брат долго упирался, не хотя отпускать Сэма из объятий, но через какое-то время все же смирился и отпустив его, задремал. Сев за руль, Сэм завел машину, он ехал очень осторожно, потому что на одном участке, дорога проходила по склону, внизу которого был обрыв. Притормозив на повороте, Сэм ожидал сам не зная чего.

Вскоре, он увидел приближающиеся огни. Грузовик. Сэм видел, как водитель чертыхнулся и наклонился, чтобы что-то поднять. Грузовик обдал Импалу светом фар, и промчался мимо. Сэм почувствовал, как разжимается сдавленная до предела пружина. Ему захотелось кричать во всю силу своих легких. Он простит Дина. Простил. Дин жив. Господи, Дин жив.

###  
В мотеле, Сэм свалил спящего брата на кровать, забормотав, тот начал шарить вокруг руками.  
\- Сэмми...  
\- Я здесь, я здесь.  
Дин прижал Сэма к себе, пытаясь найти его губы, но из-за выпитого виски получилось не очень хорошо. Сэм помог брату. На вкус Дин напоминал прокисшее пиво и горькое виски, но это было неважно. Главное, что Дин был жив.  
Они целовались, при этом Дин пытался снять с себя одежду, но ни чего не выходило и Сэму пришлось его раздевать. Стянув с брата рубашку, джинсы, боксёры, он разделся сам. Сэм гладил кожу Дина, целовал её, а старший стонал, стараясь ему помочь.   
Они оба были пьяны сейчас. Дин от виски, Сэм от осознания того факта, что он чуть не потерял самого важного для него человека на свете. Прокладывая дорожку из поцелуев вниз, Сэм проник в пупок языком, тем самым заставляя брата застонать громче. Он продолжил своё путешествие дальше. Член Дина, твердый, истекающий смазкой, явно демонстрировал то, что чувствовал Винчестер старший, от прикосновений и внимания, что уделал ему сейчас Сэми. Дин выгибался, когда младший проводил языком по всей длине возбужденного органа, осторожно касался яичек, играл сначала с одним, потом с другим. Старший беспомощно поднимал бёдра, стараясь толкнуться в бархатную теплоту, но Сэм удерживал его на месте. Облизав головку, он взял член Дина в рот, на столько на сколько мог. Дернувшись, Дин кончил. Проглотив сперму, Сэм наслаждался родным вкусом.  
Достав смазку и обильно смазав пальцы, младший развел ноги Дина в стороны и ввел один палец в брата, потом второй. Дин пытался помочь, но его старания только мешали младшему, поэтому Сэм навалился на него всем весом, стараясь сковать движения старшего. От каждого проникновения Дин стонал все громче. Наконец, он был достаточно подготовлен. Смазав член, Сэм начал невероятно медленно входить в брата. Дин постарался сделать встречное движение, решив покончить с этим за один раз, но вес Сэма мешал выполнить ему задуманное.  
\- Сэмми...  
\- Сейчас. Дин, сейчас.  
Войдя в брата, Сэм начал двигаться сразу же, без подготовки, делая резкие и глубокие движения. Он прикусывал соски брата, ловил губами его стоны, тем временем снова твердый член Дина терся о его живот. Сэм обхватил его своей ладонью, как раз во время. Дин совсем был близок к тому, чтобы кончить во второй раз, но младший, подгадав момент, зажал основание члена, не позволяя брату получить разрядку. Дин разочарованно замычал, а Сэм тем временем сбавляет темп. Это мучительно и сладко одновременно, как хождение по острию ножа. Этого было не достаточно для них обоих, и Сэм решил, что в этом раз, он заставит всё это длиться максимально долго. Звуки, которые издавал Дин, были похожи на рыдания, он пытался завершить всё сам, сжав пальцы поверх руки Сэма, но брат отказался быстрее. Свободной рукой, младший завел обе руки Дина за голову и сделал сильный толчок, тем самым задевая простату, с каждым толчком наращивая темп. Заставляя Дина стонать всё громче и громче. Отпустив дрожащий член брата, наконец, позволяя ему кончить, Сэм, опершись, почти полностью вышел из него, после чего из-за всех сил вошел, обратно. Оргазм накрыл его с головой.  
Они лежали вместе. Дин почти спал, находясь в состоянии легкой прострации, шепча: Сэмми, прости и люблю, а Сэм, целуя его лицо и шею, шептал, люблю в ответ. 

###  
Где-то на небесах молодая женщина улыбалась. Ей удалось спасти судьбы своих сыновей. Она преподала им обоим урок, который они никогда не забудут. Они вместе. Они будут счастливы. И вскоре их станет трое. Майкл родится через девять месяцев, и Сэм, применив всё своё адвокатское мастерство, отвоюет его у матери, — будущей наркоманки и алкоголички, сразу после рождения. Да, её сыновей ждёт счастливая жизнь.


End file.
